


Skate it Out

by DefiantDame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody, Song: Shake It Off (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Song parody of Taylor Swift, Shake it off.





	Skate it Out

I’m really a nought, I can’t land my salchow  
That's what people say, that's what people say  
Stole Victor from the sport, but I want to make him stay  
At least that's what people say, that's what people say

But I keep training  
Can't stop, won't stop gliding  
It's like I got this music in my mind  
Saying it's gonna be gold

Cause Makkachins’ gonna choke, choke, choke, choke, choke  
And Yurio’s gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna skate, skate, skate, skate, skate  
I skate it out, I skate it out  
No, I ain’t gonna break, break, break, break, break  
What I’m feelin’ ain’t fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna skate, skate, skate, skate, skate  
I skate it out, I skate it out

I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what I don’t see, that's my anxiety  
No longer dancing on my own, we make the moves up as we go  
And that's what they don't know, that’s what they don’t know

But I keep training  
Can't stop, won't stop gliding  
It's like I got this music in my mind  
Saying it's gonna be gold

Cause Makkachins’ gonna choke, choke, choke, choke, choke  
And Yurio’s gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna skate, skate, skate, skate, skate  
I skate it out, I skate it out  
No, I ain’t gonna break, break, break, break, break  
What I’m feelin’ ain’t fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna skate, skate, skate, skate, skate  
I skate it out, I skate it out

I, I skate it out, I skate it out  
I, I strip it off, I strip it off  
I, I skate it out, I skate it out  
I, I strip it off, I strip it off  
I, I skate it out, I skate it out  
I, I strip it off, I strip it off  
I, I skate it out, I skate it out  
I, I strip it off, I strip it off

Hey, hey, hey!  
Just think while I've been getting down and out about the falls  
And my stumbles on the ice I could've been getting down to this sick beat

I got a man, then my best friend  
was like, “oh my God, are you gonna pairs skate”  
And to Victor over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby, we can strip, strip, strip

Cause Makkachins’ gonna choke, choke, choke, choke, choke  
And Yurio’s gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna skate, skate, skate, skate, skate  
I skate it out, I skate it out  
No, I ain’t gonna break, break, break, break, break  
What I’m feelin’ ain’t fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna skate, skate, skate, skate, skate  
I skate it out, I skate it out

I, I skate it out, I skate it out  
I, I strip it off, I strip it off  
I, I skate it out, I skate it out  
I, I strip it off, I strip it off  
I, I skate it out, I skate it out  
I, I strip it off, I strip it off  
I, I skate it out, I skate it out  
I, I strip it off, I strip it off

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting and showing this to people. Not really in love with it, so there is no recording of it (probably for the best, until I find a singer to sing for me, I will be murdering my creations) and so no video to be made.


End file.
